Sin Kiske
Summary Sin Kiske is a current tritagonist of Guilty Gear series. He is the son of Ky Kiske and The Maiden of the Grove (a.k.a Dizzy), and travels with Sol Badguy for most of the game. He wears an eye patch over his right eye, which is actually a limiter to suppress his power. As a child, he was kept on a chain by Sol, and always carried his favorite stuffed animal Chimaki with him. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Sin Kiske Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: Around 5-10 years old Classification: Human/Gear Hybrid, Bounty Hunter, Son of Ky Kiske and Dizzy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Skilled in use of his war flag, Lightning Manipulation, Creation and Summoning (Can create foods out of nowhere), Can take off his eye patch to increase his power, Power Nullification (Can dispel magic), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magic as Information Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can sense people from great distances), Healing (Can heal his allies with his strikes), Longevity (Gears live longer than humans), Accelerated Development (Can quickly absorb information), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Diseases (Gear cells are able to cure diseases), Poisons (Dealt and unaffected by poisons), Power Nullification (Can resist getting nulled by people who use magic beyond twelve steps), Transmutation and Information Manipulation (Resists getting his information rewritten), Material, Spiritual and Mental attacks (Resists backyard which assaults one's body, mind and soul) Attack Potency: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Can fight with the likes of Ky Kiske thanks to his training with Sol Badguy and held back Valentine) Speed: At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Kept up with Jack-O. Able to move in Underworld Hill, a place beyond time), Lifting Strength: At least Class P Striking Strength: Universal, possibly Universe level+ (Was able to push back Universal Will when he was enraged) Durability: Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Took hits from Universal Will) Stamina: Extremely high, but generally has a low metabolism. Range: Extended melee range normally, thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: His war flag and eye patch seal. Intelligence: Decent fighter (Was trained by Sol), but has shown to be naïve at times. Weaknesses: Despite his appearance, Sin is less than 10 years old, meaning he's very childish and naïve which leads to him making bad decisions, cannot fully control his powers, removing his eye patch seal makes him stronger but very unstable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Beak Driver:' Sin charges his war flag with lightning and stabs his target. *'Hawk Baker:' Sin summons a vertical tower of lightning. *'Bull Bash:' Sin raises his lightning charged war flag over his head and slams it onto his target's head. *'Elk Hunt:' A lightning charged slide. *'Vulture Seize:' Sin swings his lightning charged war flag in an upwards motion. *'Ride the Lightning:' Inherited from his father Ky, Sin encases himself in lightning and charges chaotically at the target three times. *'Voltic Deign:' A slow moving ball of lightning. *'Raiden:' Tapping into his sealed power, Sin tackles his target and releases a massive discharge of lightning that expands for several kilometers. Gallery File:GG_SinOV.png|Sin in Guilty Gear 2: Overture. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Staff Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Information Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Arc System Works